This invention relates to a vehicle lane and parking guide that can be used to assist a driver in positioning a vehicle within a lane of traffic and in parking the vehicle.
Several approaches have been suggested in the past for automotive lane and parking guides. One approach is to position a sight or guide either directly on or immediately adjacent to the windshield, substantially above the upper surface of the instrument panel. See for example Bartlett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,653; Van Schaack, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,393; Scarritt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,036; and Heinkel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,487. These guides are positioned directly in the field of view of the driver when looking through the windshield of the vehicle, and they may present a distracting obstruction to the driver.
A second approach is to mount guides or sights on the hood or fenders of an automobile. See for example the guides shown in Carmouche, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,519; Scarritt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,036; and Kenna, U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,532. Because the guides or sights are positioned on the exterior bodywork of the vehicle, rain, snow or ice may interfere with the driver's ability to see the guide or sight clearly.
A third approach is to mount an upstanding pointer directly onto the instrument panel. Note for example FIG. 13 of the Van Schaack patent identified above and the Kenna patent identified above. Because these pointers extend substantially above the upper surface of the instrument panel, they may create a distraction to the driver and they may be misadjusted if bumped. Furthermore, a mounting must be provided which is of adequate rigidity to support the pointer in its upright position.
The present invention is directed to an improved lane and parking guide which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art discussed above.